Minutemen 2
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: My idea for a sequel to the movie. Charlie is working on teleportation. Virgil and Stephanie are starting to get closer. What happens when those two things collide? Read on to find out.


Minutemen 2

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Minutemen. This is just how I feel a sequel could go. Author's Note: I am ignoring the ending made for the DVD. I think that the teleportation aspect could do some interesting ideas.**_

_30 Seconds after the ending of Minutemen:_

"Guys, just listen to me! There's no worry with teleportation."

"Black holes, Charlie!" Zeke warned.

"That was only caused by the manipulation of the space-time continuum. If we don't affect the time part, the black hole can't start."

"Charlie." Zeke threatened.

"Give me a week to prove it."

"No!" Virgil spoke up.

"Why not?" Charlie whined.

"Because, I'm hitting it off with Stephanie! I don't need another disaster to erase everything again!"

"It won't erase it. The black hole is a statistical impossibility." Charlie told them.

"No." Virgil and Zeke said.

"But,"

"No." They arrived at the room where all the time travel had happened. They threw Charlie in there.

"Make sure he doesn't leave until he stops talking about it." Virgil said.

"And you will?"

"I need to talk to Stephanie. I mean, that was a weird way to leave. So." Virgil said.

"Okay, I understand. You might want to take the snowsuit off though."

"I'm wearing my suit from the dance. She's gonna think I'm weirder than if I just keep it on."

"Look, Virg. Steph liked you before we went in the black hole. I think she won't mind." Zeke said.

"Okay." Virgil took off the snowsuit and handed it to Zeke. He headed off to the library.

* * *

Stephanie was about to leave when Virgil came back.

"What was that all about?"

"Eh, you know Charlie, always has some crazy idea."

"Was the clothes one of them?"

"Oh, this, no, this is just for the upcoming dance."

"The one that's months away?"

"Yeah." Virgil said.

"Okay, what's up?"

"Nothing!" Virgil insisted.

"Virgil." Stephanie prodded.

"Okay, fine, but you won't believe me, so, I'll tell you after school. Come to my house."

"Okay?" Stephanie said. Virgil walked back to the others.

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" Zeke asked.

"I'm gonna tell her."

"WHAT?" Charlie exploded.

"Charlie, look, it never happened, so I have no worries. If she doesn't believe me, I always have an ace up my sleeve." Virgil told them.

"What?" Zeke asked.

"Okay, so maybe I don't clean out my pockets that often." Virgil said. Zeke opened up his snowsuit to find a VHS.

"Virgil, this isn't the final game that we needed to change, is it?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. I sorta showed it to Steph and Derek."

"And that's why they liked you more." Zeke concluded.

"Well, Derek at least, but I don't need him." Virgil said.

"Virgil, you can't tell her." Charlie said.

"Look, she's already agreed to come to my house, so if I don't tell her an unbelievable story, she'll think that I'm a loser."

"No she won't." Charlie said.

"Oh, so you kiss Jeanette and suddenly you're the master of relationships." Virgil said sarcastically.

"No, look, I'm gonna be checking every possible risk for the teleportation, I don't need you needing my help when Stephanie walks out on you." Charlie said.

"Charlie." Zeke said, shocked.

"No, he's right, Steph will walk. Unless I tell her the truth."

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes."

"You won't listen to me anyway." Charlie said, defeated. Virgil walked away grabbing the snowsuit and video tape.

* * *

The rest of the school day was uneventful. Maybe it was because Charlie wasn't talking to Virgil. When Virgil arrived home he sat on the couch waiting for Stephanie.

A few minutes pass before she knocks on the door.

"Hi, Steph. Come in, please." Virgil said leading her to the couch.

"So, what's so unbelievable that you couldn't tell me at school.

"You wanna know why I had the snowsuit and tacky clothes on underneath?"

"Yeah."

"It's because I traveled through time."

"What?" Stephanie asked, not really believing him.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy, but Charlie invented a time machine and we used it and it created a black hole which almost destroyed the world but we stopped it and then came back to today."

"You're right? I don't believe you."

"Steph. Would I lie to you about something like this?" Virgil asked.

Stephanie paused. She was going through a scenario where lying about being a time traveler would be better than telling the truth.

"Steph, look at me." She looked into his eyes. "I'm not lying."

Stephanie paused.

"I know." She whispered.

"What?" Virgil asked.

"You're not lying. Your eyes tell it all." Stephanie said.

"Okay then, I didn't even have to bring out the tape!" Virgil said excited.

"What tape?" Stephanie asked.

"The final football game tape. Where Derek gets tackled because Chester ran across the field in his underwear."

"What?" Stephanie asked.

"You wanna see it?"

"Sure." Stephanie said confused. Virgil put the tape in and pressed play. On screen, the football team was doing the play, when Derek looks to the side and gets tackled.

"You know, when that happened the first time, that was the worst. Mostly 'cause we inadvertently caused it, but now, knowing what Derek did to us. It feels good." Virgil admitted.

"Us?"

"Yeah, he's the one who dressed me and Charlie up, and he's cheating on you with Jocelyn." Virgil said.

"He is?!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Yeah, he wanted me to stop you from seeing them together."

"Did you do it?"

"No, the black hole was a bigger priority." Virgil told her.

"If that didn't happen, would you have done it?" Stephanie asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you deserve someone better than a jerk like him."

"Anything else."

"Well, technically, we did win King and Queen at the dance."

"We did?"

"Yeah, you were a shoe-in. I stuffed the box with my name."

"I would've voted for you."

"Funny, you said that last time, too." Virgil said.

"Well, how far did we get in that timeline."

"Derek pulled me away before we could kiss at the dance, and then we just exchanged words before the black hole, and Charlie interrupted our moment earlier."

"So, did anything else important happen?"

"You got the scholarship." Virgil said.

"Really!"

"Yeah, but you still need to train hard, this is a different timeline now. Something very different could happen."

"So, I got the scholarship on my own."

"Well, I helped a little." Virgil said.

"How?"

"I saved you from breaking your leg."

"What?"

"Yeah, you broke your leg because we got Eugene to start acting cool. So, we went back and I saved you."

"We? Let me guess, you and Charlie?"

"And Zeke. He was our muscle guy."

"Was?"

"I doubt Charlie's going to perfect his teleportation technology, so we'll just be friends. No need for a brain, muscle, and heart."

"Oh, so you were the heart."

"Yeah, I named us, and caused us to do what we did."

"What was your name?"

"The Minutemen."

"Oh, I get it, because of the all-important minutes of time! Clever!"

"That's exactly how I explained it, but nobody could get our name right until the end."

"What'd they call you?"

"Snowsuit guys."

"Hmm. Well, your outfit didn't exactly scream time traveler." Stephanie pointed out.

"Yeah, but the time stream always got cold."

"Oh, I see." Stephanie said.

"Well, that's my story." Virgil said.

"But none of it happened now, did it?" Stephanie asked.

"No. But I think it'll be better this way. I wouldn't be able to live with it if he made you cry again."

"So, you didn't know he would cheat on me?"

"No, it just happened. He wanted me to undo it, but like I said, you were making me have second thoughts."

"Virgil, do I detect a crush?" Stephanie teased.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On how long you've noticed."

"Well, Freshman Year. But I could be off and just remembering when I got my first crush."

"Ugh." Virgil rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"Can you please not talk about how you fell for Derek?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your first crush, freshman year. Come on, Steph."

"The problem with that is, that I never acted on my crush. And I regret every single day of it." Stephanie said as she leaned in closer to Virgil.

"Me?"

"Yep."

"So?"

"What?"

"Are we?"

"Dating?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Good." Virgil sighed. Stephanie took a chance and kissed him. Virgil kissed back.

* * *

Charlie was going through the scenarios. He tried every bad thing he could think of. They were all avoided. Teleportation could _actually _work with no ill effects. He got started on plans for a machine to create the teleportation field.

_**That was the first chapter. I have plans for this story. Teleportation plans. Virgil/Stephanie plans. And other plans. I got a lot of plans. Please review, people and suggest what you would like to see, and if I can fit it in, I will.  
**_


End file.
